Happy Camper
by GiveAThimble
Summary: Completely AU.  Quinn goes on a camping trip out of state with her friends to party, but she never knew being drunk would lead to meeting someone she might just fall for. Warning: Use of alcohol.
1. A Midnight Swim

**AN: I really wanted to write a fanfic on glee that was completely AU, and this is what I came up with. I had a couple of friends read this for me, and they like it, so maybe you will too? Read and find out! **

**By the way, if you're a reader who's more interested in non-glee fanfics, do not panic; I have not forgotten about you. You're still important to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Quinn and Sam; that's all Glee's. **

**Happy Camper. Chapter One: A Midnight Swim. By TakeAndRun. **

Laughter ran around the campfire; teenagers sat around the smoky flames, talking loudly and drinking out of their red cups filled with alcohol. The smoke of the fire went up into the air, disappearing within the constellations of the night sky. But no one was appreciating the magic in the black sky; they were too busy being obnoxious teenagers to care for that. Greenery surrounded them, creating their own walls around their camp ground and tents.

Quinn talked and laughed just as loudly as the rest of them, bursting into giggles for no apparent reason. She couldn't remember any of the names of the girls she was sitting with; everything was too blurry and moving too quickly for her to see anything clearly. The warm fire seemed to be glowing like the burning sun, making Quinn wave her hand in front of her face to cool herself off.

"I gotta pee!" she said loudly to the crowd of people, but no one seemed to have noticed her announcement. Grinning to herself, Quinn stood up too quickly, causing her to lose her balance and fall back onto the camp chair.

"Oops!" she giggled, ruffling her hair and standing back up slowly. It took her a moment to gain her balance, but then smiled again and started walking towards the direction of the dirty, public rest rooms. She tripped over someone's foot, but caught herself from the fall into the dirt. Another giggle left her mouth as she made her way out of the group and towards the plain fields.

The world around Quinn seemed to be moving in circles; the dark trees, the leaves blowing in the summer night breeze, and the splashing sound of the nearby lake seemed to be shuffling around in her mind. Her head was seriously hurting, and she put her hand to her head, trying to steady herself. Quinn needed some water…or maybe she needed to take a dip in the lake…or maybe another drink.

But the lake was closest and most convenient, so with a little shrug and another laugh, Quinn walked over to the lake's edge. By now, her bare feet were covered in sticky mud, but she didn't notice it. Underneath the moonlight, Quinn stripped herself of her old plaid button down shirt and short shorts, leaving her only in black matching bra and panties. The young girl sighed at the feeling of the cool night air against her skin, smiling widely.

She dipped her toe into the water to test the temperature, and smiled again when she found it to be warm. Without giving it another thought, Quinn got down on her butt and slid herself into the water, letting the warmth swallow her up. Quinn dipped her head under the water, blinking several times to adjust to the darkness of the lake below, and watched as a small fish passed by. She broke surface, flipping her blonde locks back, just like she had seen Ariel do in The Little Mermaid. She had always wanted to do that; it always looked so cool when a mermaid did it.

There was a snap of a twig behind her, but Quinn didn't seem to notice; she was too busy dipping in and out of the water, swimming on her back. Another snap of a twig added to the sounds of crickets, and this time, Quinn's head popped out of the water just in time to hear it. Grinning ear to ear, she turned her head in every direction, looking for the cause of the noise. Behind a clump of trees nearest to the lake, a shadow was formed in a standing position, but Quinn was sure it was just the shadow of the trees. Again, she swam on her back for a while, enjoying how the water got into her ears and made things sound all funny.

"Who's there?" she asked rather loudly suddenly, standing up in the lake and turning around quickly for the pervert watching her half naked self swimming. But the turning around was just making Quinn more dizzy then she already was, making her fall into the water as she tried to stand back up. Once she did, Quinn saw a figure of a person make himself visible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, err, I'll just leave now." The boy said, who couldn't be any older then her. Quinn could hardly see his face due to his blonde Bieber hair covering it. He turned quickly around, a shade of crimson on his face; it was too dark for Quinn to see his blush though.

"Were you watching me swim?" Quinn asked drunkenly, a tone of accusation in her voice. The stranger turned slowly back around, putting his hands up in the air as if she was police officer.

"No, o-of course not; I just showed up, like, two seconds ago, so I think I'll just-"

"Wait!" Quinn called out to him, getting out of the lake and pulling her clothes back on. The blonde Justin Bieber starred at Quinn for a moment in her undergarments, but then shifted his eyes shamefully when he realized what he was looking at. Quinn walked towards him, stopping a couple of feet away just in case.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She said. Quinn knew she should probably yell at this guy, turn her back on him, and storm off for him watching her naked, but she just thought that that would take too much work and effort. And she still couldn't see completely clearly yet anyway.

"Err, I'm Sam Evans." Sam said, very confused as to why Quinn wasn't slapping him across the face for what he had done, but feeling relieved never the less. Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand for Quinn to shake, who looked down at it, blinked twice, and then grasped it, getting Sam's hand all wet.

"Oops; sorry!" Quinn giggled out, dropping Sam's hand and flailing her arms around carelessly. The world around her went suddenly upside down, and she started to fall forwards when she felt two manly and warm arms catch her.

The arms were nice and strong, and Quinn laid her head against the chest, appreciating how built and perfect it seemed to be. Sam laughed nervously as Quinn sat there in his arms, relaxing into his arms. He didn't know what was going on or what was wrong with this beautiful girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked Quinn, who waved her hand at him, getting out of his arms and immediately missing his warmth surrounding her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him, but just as she said it, Quinn fell into his arms again.

"I don't think so. We should sit down." Sam suggested, and with his help, he sat Quinn down on the grass, sitting next to her. He pulled his knees up into his chest, and Quinn put her head on his shoulder, oblivious to her actions.

"Are you here with someone, Quinn? Like maybe some family or friends?" Sam asked her, worried for this obviously drunk girl. Quinn shrugged her shoulders, her head still on Sam's shoulders, smiling again.

"With friends…I think. I don't think they really like me." She confessed, and Sam looked down at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously, and Quinn smiled again, even though it wasn't anything happy or silly.

"Because I'm a bitch," Quinn said honestly. Sam looked out into the lake, admiring the way the moonlight strikes the water's surface. A long moment of comfortable silence passed between the pair, and Quinn felt so much warmer and happier with her head on Sam's shoulder. She thought she might just keep it there permanently. "Do you think I'm a bitch?"

"I don't even know," Sam said, meeting her gaze, "all I know is that you're really, really pretty, and you're also really, _really _drunk."

Quinn laughed again, wrapping her arms around this boy's waist, liking the way he supported her body.

"I should get you back to your camp ground. Do you remember where it is?" asked Sam, gently nudging Quinn off him, and standing up. He took Quinn's hand and helped her up too, and once up, Quinn immediately put her arms around Sam, who was too polite to detach himself from her.

"No." Quinn said, and Sam smiled to himself. Doing so it seemed innocent, Sam took Quinn's arms off him, taking only her hand, and their shoulders lightly pressed up against each other's.

"That's okay; we'll find it." Sam said, and the two of them walked out into the darkness.


	2. Walks and Hangovers

**AN: This is chapter two of my story, and thank you if you decided to read chapter two. That's a good thing, right? I have this thing about finishing a story before I publish it, because if I didn't finish it and published it anyway, I'd feel like I was letting everyone down. And myself down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Quinn and Sam; that's all Glee's.**

**Happy Camper. Chapter Two: Walks and Hangovers. By TakeAndRun. **

Quinn woke up the next morning with her head pounding, and she groaned loudly, lying back down on her sleeping bag. She hated hangovers; she could hardly remember what she had done the night before. There was that blonde boy she had met at the lake; his name was…what was his name again? He had helped her find her way back to her tent, pulling her right passed the roaring teenagers still drinking and laughing and into her sleeping bag where she fell right to sleep. Quinn couldn't even remember what happened to the kid.

The scent of bacon drifted into the private tent, making Quinn pinch her nose and want to gag. Well, she had to get up at some point, because there was no way she was sticking around for the worst breakfast ever. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a navy blue v-neck, and trudged out of her tent. Her friends sat around the two picnic tables, eating bacon and cereal with their heads practically in their bowls. Everyone had too much of a bad headache to talk.

Ignoring them, Quinn walked away from the tents and headed towards the arcade, which she knew sold coffee in the morning. She hoped that boy was alright; Quinn still couldn't remember what had happened to him. The walk to the arcade seemed to be a lot further away the day before, but when she entered into the wooden building, Quinn pressed her hand to her forehead. The chatter and laughter of little children did nothing to help her hangover.

The man selling the coffee at the counter took only one glance at her messy blonde hair, her wrinkled outfit, and her baggy eyes before getting her a cup of coffee. She drank it greedily, sitting at one of the picnic chairs within the arcade, staring intently at her mug, trying to block out all of the voices around her.

"Hey there sunshine!" someone called out to her, and Quinn looked up to see who was calling at her. Her gaze fell upon the blonde boy that had helped her out the night before, and she searched her brain for his name. It would be very rude to ask what his name was.

"Hi." She said awkwardly, as he sat down opposite of her, smiling bravely. She gave him a quick smile back, just to be nice, and then looked back down at her coffee, still trying to think of his name.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her, smiling sweetly. Quinn snorted unattractively, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Like shit." She said lowly, making sure no little kids can hear her. The boy laughed at that, staring at her for a moment before looking away.

"Okay," Quinn said giving up, "This is going to sound totally rude, but I cannot remember your name."

Quinn expected him to be a little pissed at her forgetfulness, but instead, he laughed again, shrugging once.

"It's Sam; I didn't expect you to remember it, since, you know, you were completely drunk." He said, a smile playing on his lips. Quinn nodded, finally remembering when he told her his name. Why couldn't she remember it two seconds ago?

"Right." She said awkwardly, really wanting to apologize, "Sorry about that. I guess I just went a little overboard with the alcohol. I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing."

Right when she said it, Quinn knew she had said something. She felt her face go as red as the setting sun, and drank some more of her coffee to try to hide it.

"Nothing too bad, just that you thought all your friends thought you were a bitch. And you had your hands all over me." Sam said with a sly smile, making Quinn go even redder.

"Tell me I didn't! I'm so sorry; sometimes I think my mind doesn't have control of my body; it just does as it pleases." She said, trying to seem cute and not an idiot. She didn't know why, but Quinn wanted to show Sam that she was cute and funny.

"Hey, hey; I wasn't complaining!" Sam said, putting his hands up and laughing. It sounded awkward coming out of his mouth, and he immediately regretted the words; Quinn probably though he was some jerk who wanted to feel her up. "Sorry; that was inappropriate to say."

To Sam's astonishment, Quinn laughed; "No, no; it was sweet."

Sam smiled warmly at her, and Quinn genuinely returned it.

"So are you just going to sit here all day looking at your empty cup or are you going to enjoy this wonderful weather?" asked Sam, gesturing to her empty mug. Quinn looked down at her finished coffee with a sigh, feeling like she didn't have enough energy to ever move from this spot.

"I think I might just sit here. My head is pounding too much to do anything else." She said apologetically. Sam nodded, pursing his lips. An awkward silence lasted for about two seconds before a question popped into Quinn's head and she voiced it.

"So what are you doing at this camp ground anyway?" she asked him. Sam looked up at her, a little taken back by her question; no one ever seemed to ask him that.

"I work here during the summer. It's my job to fix the arcade games if they break, collect the coins from the games, all that little stuff that no one else does." He explained, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

Quinn sighed loudly, recalling the loud argument she had with her mom to allow her to go on this camping trip with a bunch of friends. It was so not worth getting half her allowance cut in half.

"A bunch of my friends were coming up, you know, just to have fun and get drunk, and I practically begged my mom to let me go. I wouldn't have come though if I had known I would feel this shitty." She explained, and Sam half smiled, melting a part of Quinn's heart.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you drink." He said casually, making Quinn a little pissed. That didn't help her mood.

"Can you say something that'll cheer me up?" she asked him, her bitchy attitude coming to the surface. Sam gave a wide smile, obviously immune to her queen bee style.

"Let's go for a walk; it'll make you feel better." Sam said, standing up and putting his hand out for Quinn to take. Smiling to herself, Quinn murmured an "I doubt it" under her breathe and took Sam's hand. She liked the way her hand felt in his; warm and safe. She almost forgot how much her head was aching.

That was until she walked outside, and the sounds of people swimming in the lake and shouting added to the sounds of the arcade. It was a good thing Sam was keeping her there with her hand, or she probably would have run back to her tent to sleep the day away.

It felt nice to have her hand in Sam's, to be that close to him. Quinn wasn't sure why she felt so satisfied and content being and walking with Sam; it might have had something to do with the fact that people didn't always accept her for who she was, and wanted her to be something else. Sam though, he seemed to accept her for the free living, beautiful, bitchy girl she was. That was new to her; no one had wanted to get to know the real Quinn, they just wanted to know the popular Quinn.

"So how long are you staying here for?" Sam asked after they had walked for a while, enjoying the environment around them.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Quinn told him, something in her stomach sinking at the thought of leaving Sam here. Sam nodded, feeling just as sad about it, showing it on his face.

"Where do you live?" he asked, hoping it was somewhere nearby so he could still see her. It was Quinn's turn to purse her lips, feeling that when she said the place it would only make the distance between them wider.

"Ohio." She said lowly, not wanting to look at Sam's expression. Sam sighed, knowing that it would be practically impossible to keep in contact with Quinn from Massachusetts. They fell into another silence, thinking about Quinn's departure from the camp grounds.

"Well, this is me." Quinn said finally, stopping in front of her tent. The rest of the teenagers seemed to be nowhere; she suspected they had left the camp grounds entirely for the day. Quinn let go of Sam's hand, moving towards her tent, her eyes stuck on Sam.

"Right, well, see you later I guess." Sam said awkwardly, scratching his ear with a slight smile. Quinn tried to smile back, but she was sure it came out more as a grimace. A part of her didn't want to say goodbye at all.

"Sam?" Quinn asked as Sam turned his back on her, and then turned back around curiously when she said his name. He liked the way Quinn said his name; it sounded like music. "Thank you. For everything; you've been really nice to me."

Sam started to blush in the cheeks, and he kicked some of the dirt with his foot nervously.

"It was no problem, Quinn. I'm just glad you're okay, or, well, you will be okay." He said with a smile, looking at the gray around Quinn's eyes and her messy yet perfect hair.

"I will be, but for now I think I'm just going to rest." She said, and with one last nod, smile, and thank you towards Sam, she went into her tent and Sam walked back to the arcade.


	3. Kiss at the Pool Table

**AN: Thank you so much times a million if you are reading the last chapter. This IS the LAST chapter to this story. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but leaving stories on cliffhangers is my thing. I just end a story when I feel like it should be the end; even if it doesn't make much sense. So, enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Quinn and Sam; that's all Glee's.**

**Happy Camper. Chapter Three: Kiss at the Pool Table. By TakeAndRun. **

Quinn woke, blinking as her eyes got used to the darkness of the tent. She must have slept through most of the day, but at least her head wasn't that bad anymore. She slowly got out of her sleeping back, looking around, and slipping her flip flops on. Voices lingered outside, and Quinn could see the campfire's light coming through her tent.

Outside, her friends were surrounding the fire, eating burgers and hot dogs. Some of them waved and called her name as she passed by and she gave them a small wave, acknowledging their presence. She came to the camp with them, yet she hadn't spoken to any of them since last night. Subconsciously, Quinn made her way to the arcade, enjoying how much more quiet it was at night then during the day; only the once and a while person went running passed her, and they were pretty quiet.

Inside of the arcade, Quinn only had a little trouble finding Sam, who was at the pool table, hitting the balls into their holes like a pro. She smiled at how good he was, walking towards him, and tapping him on the shoulder. When Sam turned around to see who it was, his face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey Quinn, how are you feeling?" he asked, and Quinn smiled at him.

"I'm doing better. My head doesn't hurt as much." She said, and Sam smiled again, glad she was doing better. "Are you playing with anyone?"

"What?" asked Sam, distracted by the quick change of subject. He looked down at the pool stick in his hand. "Oh, you mean this? No, no; I'm just practicing."

"Could I join you?" Quinn asked shyly, not really knowing how to play, but wanting to spend more time with Sam. She took one of the pool sticks off the wall, and came back towards Sam, trying to act like she knew what she was doing.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked her. Quinn laughed nervously.

"No. Can you help me?" she asked, and Sam joined in with her laughing. He came closer to her.

"Sure. You just got to come closer." Sam told her, and Quinn leaned toward the pool table like she had seen people do in the movies. She felt Sam's body heat around her as he crouched down, helping her position the pool stick at the white ball.

"Relax." He commanded, feeling the tension in Quinn's body. Quinn tried to relax, but she was getting more nervous by the second with Sam's body touching hers. "Now concentrate. We're going to try to hit the four. Focus in on the ball, get at the right angle; we're going to try to hit it into the far right."

Quinn wasn't very sure what Sam was talking about, but she liked how his breathe was hitting her neck, so she didn't say anything. Quinn hit the white ball, watching it zoom across the table, hit the four ball, and watching the four ball roll into the far right hole. She shouted in jubilation, jumping once and throwing her arms around Sam's neck. He held her in an embrace smiling just as big as her, liking the way how her body felt against his. He wondered if they could just stay this way forever.

Realizing that she was practically on top of him, Quinn quickly pulled away, looking into Sam's eyes. Before she could think about what she was doing, Quinn had her lips pressed against Sam's in a messy kiss. Sam's hands went to cup Quinn's face, as Quinn let his tongue into her mouth, letting their tongues massage each other's. She didn't want to pull away from the kiss, loving the feeling of Sam's lips.

After who knew how long; it might have been seconds, minutes, days, Quinn and Sam pulled apart, smiling brightly at each other.

"Sorry about that." Quinn said, her face going a shade of hot red. She pressed her hands against the pool table, wishing Sam would say something. She had the nervous feeling in her stomach that said Sam didn't like the kiss.

"Don't apologize. It was…perfect." Sam told her, pressing his hands on the pool table as well. He smiled at her, and Quinn returned it shyly. "I really like you, Quinn"

Quinn bit her lower lip, hardly being able to believe that this was happening to her. Sure, there had been guys who thought she was hot and dated and made out with her, but none of them were like Sam. None of them were as sweet and accepting as Sam was, and he _liked _her. Someone as awesome as him liked someone as mean as her. She could hardly believe it.

"I like you too." Quinn said honestly, and Sam smiled, clearly happy to hear it. She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Well then, why don't we stop playing this and go for a boat ride?" Sam said cutely, and all Quinn was able to do was nod her head and let Sam take her hand, dragging her head first outside. She was completely aware that she was leaving Massachusetts in a little more than a day, but she didn't care. She had Sam with her now, and right now was…well, it was right now.


End file.
